


Unexpected Visitor

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV 2016)
Genre: ALternate Dimension Episode, Malec, pff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Interesting Prompt:"Hi, I found you passed out in front of my house so I brought you inside and put you on the couch please don't scream!"Otherwise known as:Alternate Alec got drunk, and went to Magnus's house by accident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this prompt very funny and interesting in any situation I could think of.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Magnus frowned as he heard knocking on his front door.

“Just a moment!” He exclaimed, finishing the magic boosting potion. He quickly drank it, then gagged, holding a hand over his mouth, trying not to puke.

When the nausea passed, he stood and moved to the front door.

It was near midnight, so he was understandably curious about who could be at his door.

He opened it, and a man almost fell onto his feet.

He had dark hair and a pale face, and Magnus immediately recognized him.

Alexander Lightwood.

He was also unconscious.

Magnus dragged him to his couch, dumping him there, and thought back to the last time he saw him, a couple months ago.

It was at that Mad Hatter themed party, when Clary from the other dimension came.

Magnus sighed, leaving to make tea.

~*~

Alec’s head hurt.

That was the last time he was taking Izzy out to challenge her to a drinking contest.

God, for a nerd, she can definitely hold her liquor.

He opened his eyes when he felt a small weight on his chest, to be greeted by a cat. He was on a couch, one that he didn’t recognize.

He was about to freak out, when a man entered the room, holding two cups.

“Oh!” the man exclaimed, putting the cups down on the table when he noticed Alec’s awareness.

“You’re awake!”

Alec moved the cat, slowly sitting up.

“How did I get here?” The man was familiar… Mannie, or something?

“Well…”

Magnus.

He quirked an eyebrow at the other man, and the other man shrank.

“I found you passed out in front of my house, so I brought you inside and put you on my couch, please don’t scream!” He rambled, unnerved.

Alec chuckled at Magnus’s nervousness.

“Thank you.”   
He looked outside to see the sun starting to rise, and stood.

He was almost as good with his liquor as Izzy.

“Thanks for the help, but I really should get back to my sister.” He hesitated.

“Can I get your number, to repay you?”   
Magnus looked surprised at the offer, and smiled.   
“Sure.”   
They exchanged numbers, and said goodbye.

edn


End file.
